The Sad Story
by McKenzie Peyton Swift
Summary: Hatsune Miku, seorang anak yang tidak punya ayah dan ibu (hanya mempunyai ibu dan saudara tiri) sering diperlakukan layaknya hewan oleh saudara tirinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Akankah dia berhasil membuat segalanya berubah? Atau, bunuh diri?


**Author : Halooo, ini adalah FF kedua saya :D Makasih untuk KriSar yang Love And Life, sekarang saya mau bikin yang baru. #Yang Love and Life aja belum selesai gimana sih -,-**

**Rin : Tokoh utamanye siape?**

**Author : Si Miku aje :p**

**Miku : Asikkk!**

**Rin : #gebuk si Author**

**Author : #kabur. Ampuunnn!**

**Len : Yaudah sementara si Author main kejer-kejeran sama Rin, saya kasih tau Disclaimernya. Vocaloid bukanlah milik si Author karena saya juga udah tau ._. #ga nyambung banget woyy!**

* * *

**The Sad Story**

**By : Melissa Benoist **

* * *

~ Miku P.O.V ~

Inilah hidupku, namaku Hatsune Miku. Seorang anak yang sangat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak punya keluarga dan hanya punya 1 saudara tiri yang jahat dan 1 ibu tiri yang cukup baik.

Saudara tiriku memperlakukanku layaknya hewan.

"Miku! Cepat! Pakaikanlah sepatu untukku!" teriak Neru dengan nada kasar.

Aku yang sedang memakai kaus kaki untuk sekolah segera mengambil sepatu baru Neru yang harganya 900 yen.

"MIKUUUUU! CEPATT! KALAU TIDAK AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Neru dengan nada kesal.

Aku sudah seperti pelayan untuk Neru.

Aku segera memakaikan sepatu itu ke kakinya yang sangat mulus. Tiba-tiba, Neru menendang tanganku.

Saat itu, ibu tiri ku sedang lewat dan berkata "Hey Neru! Kau pakai sepatu sendiri! Kalau mau dipakaikan jangan seperti itu ke Miku-chan! Tidak sopan tau!"

"Kaachan, sejak kapan Kaachan menyuruhku memakai sepatu sendiri?" tanya Neru.

"Neru, kau sudah besar!" jawabku keceplosan.

Neru segera melihatku sambil melotot seperti berkata 'Aku akan membunuhmu'

Namun, dia melihat Okasan tiri-ku terus memandanginya. Jadi, dia segera meninggalkanku dan Okasan tiri memanggilku "Miku!"

Aku segera pergi ke arah Okasan dan terus berkata "Maaf,"

Namun, ternyata Okasan tiri-ku bukannya mau memarahiku. Dia malah menyuruhku memakai sepatuku dan dia bilang bahwa dia tidak mau ngomong bersamaku sekarang.

Jadi, aku hanya memakai sepatu ku yang sudah lusuh.

Aku ingat apa pesan Okasan saat sebelum menutup matanya. "Jangan pernah putus asa," dan lalu aku tanya kepada Okasan "Kapan aku meninggal?" dan dia menjawab "Kapan pun Tuhan mengijinkan, Miku..." dan lalu aku memeluknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku memegang tangannya yang sudah dingin dan setelah itu, dia pergi ke Surga.

Aku sangat sedih saat itu. Dan sekarang ini, aku telah menuju ke stasiun dimana dulu Okasan sering mengantarku untuk naik kereta ke sekolahku.

Otosan juga sering mengantarku, kadang-kadang. Sampai akhirnya saat dia pergi bekerja hari pertamanya, kereta yang ditumpanginya kecelakaan!

Dia akhirnya sekarat dan, aku masih kelas 4 SD saat itu.

Sekarang aku berharap terjadi kecelakaan saat aku menaiki kereta api ini!

Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti diriku.

Aku mau mati sekarang juga!

Sekarang, aku berada di kereta dan melihat Kaito, pacar Neru. Walaupun Neru adalah pacarnya, aku sangat mencintainya.

Walau, dia sering mengejekku dan sering sekali berkata yang aneh-aneh tentangku.

Oh ya ampun! Sekarang, aku sudah sampai ke sekolah dan... TIDAK ADA KECELAKAAN SAMA SEKALI?!

Oh, mungkin ini bukan waktuku untuk mati.

Hari ini, saat ini juga. Aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri! Sebelumnya, aku akan mengucapkan beberapa pesan untuk Kaito.

"Hey Kaito!" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya "Hey Len! Sepertinya aku mendengar suara deh... Tapi kok gak ada orang ya?" tanya Kaito kepada Len.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Mengapa, tidak ada yang memperdulikanku? Apa harus kubuat surat bunuh diri untuk mereka semua? Mungkin harus!

Sekarang waktunya untuk diriku mati!

Aku sudah membuat surat untuk mereka. Sekarang waktunya untuk bunuh diri!

"Hey bodoh! Mau kemana kau?!" tanya Len meledekku "Pastinya dia mau ke mamanya," kata Gumiya meledekku juga.

"Tapi, dimana mamamu?" tanya Len meledekku. Semuanya menertawakanku tetapi, tidak dengan Kaito.

"Kutanya dimana mamamu, bodoh?!" tanya Len tambah meledek. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahan dengan mereka.

"Dia sudah mati bukan?!" Len berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini!

Aku akan pergi ke lantai paling atas untuk bunuh diri!

Dan segera aku ke atas, sementara mereka masih menertawakanku.

~ Kaito P.O.V ~

Hatsune kabur ke atas! Dan, apa itu? Yang ada di mejanya? "Hey kalian! Lihat deh! Apa itu yang ada diatas meja Hatsune?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak tau, buka saja Kaito!" kata Len. Aku segera membukanya dan, kaget melihat isinya!

_Untuk : Kalian semua_

_Dari : (orang yang kalian benci)_

_Aku tau kalian akan tertawa mendengar namaku dan kalian pasti berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal terbodoh sepanjang masa! Mengapa kalian berpikir begitu? Karena kalian membenciku! Baik, aku akan bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang sudah kalian perbuat! Aku pikir, kalian akan senang mendengar hal ini. Silahkan tertawalah! Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya!_

"Ya ampun! Aku tak tau hal ini akan terjadi!" kata Kagamine Rin, saudara kembar Len.

"HAHAHA, SILAHKAN BUNUH DIRI SAJA DASAR BODOH!" teriak Neru dengan nada meledek.

"NERU! Kita putus!" kataku tiba-tiba.

Neru yang kaget segera berkata "Mengapa? Mengapa Kaito?" Neru memegang tanganku, tetapi aku melepaskannya dan segera pergi ke atap sekolah.

Aku berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

~ Miku P.O.V ~

"Selamat tinggal semuanya!" kataku sambil melihat kanan dan kiri. Aku siap untuk melompat dari atas.

"Hatsuneee!" teriak seseorang.

Namun, aku tidak sempat melihat siapa orang itu dan aku langsung terjun.

Dan, roh-ku melayang sekarang ini. Dan, oh my God! Ternyata orang itu Kaito!

Aku tidak mau ini terjadi! Dan semua orang terlihat sedih. Aku melihat Rin dan Luka mengeluarkan air mata.

"Miku, kenapa kau biarkan semua ini terjadi? Aku masih mau kau hidup Miku!" kata Luka sambil menangis.

"Miku, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku kejam. Seharusnya aku tidak sekejam itu! Aku tau Miku!" kata Rin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku melihat, Kaito mengeluarkan air mata juga. Ya ampun! Kenapa aku segitu bodohnya?

Dan, aku melihat Kaito melihat mayatku yang kepalanya pecah dan berdarah-darah.

Dia menciumku!

Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Dan aku dengar dia berkata "I love you, Miku..."

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya. Jika aku menyentuhnya, itu tidak bisa terjadi. Karena, aku sudah transparan. Aku sudah mati sekarang.

Namun, aku membisikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa Kaito dengar.

"_Kaito aku disini, disampingmu..._"

"Hatsune? Itukah dirimu?" tanya Kaito kebingungan "Ya, aku disini!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya supaya Kaito mendengarnya.

"Ya, Hatsune. Aku bisa merasakan arwahmu," kata Kaito.

"I love you, Kaito..." kataku lembut dan tulus.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu. SANGAT!" kata Kaito. Aku tersenyum dan akhirnya polisi membawa mayatku segera untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dikuburkan juga tentunya.

Aku juga sebelumnya melihat wajah menyesalnya Neru. Dan tenang saja Neru, aku memaafkanmu kok.

Aku memaafkan semua orang yang telah mengejekku.

Esoknya, aku melihat teman-temanku berdoa dan menangis karena sudah melihat :

_31 August 1990 – 29 October 2013_

_Rest in Peace (R.I.P)_

_Hatsune Miku (Daughter of Lily and Mikuo Hatsune)_

Akhirnya aku menyadari, bahwa ini saatnya aku menyebrang perbatasan. Sampai jumpa semuanya!

~ The End

* * *

**Author : Uwahh! Akhirnya bisa nyelesai-in ini juga -,-Tolong KriSarnya ya :v **


End file.
